An Inconvenient Attraction
by littlelinguistme
Summary: He was doing just fine until she walked into his life… and his bed.


**An Inconvenient Attraction** by littlelinguistme  
Written for CoAi Week 2018 day 5: Genius. Yes, it IS half a year late. Also, it's not a oneshot. More to come! **Very NSFW.**

 **Disclaimer:** Please don't sue me. All recognizable elements belong to Gosho.

* * *

He doesn't fucking do this.

His breath draws out of him in harsh pants as he looks down at the blonde _-_ redhead _\- whatever—_ that has him pinned against his countertop. His elbows are the only things keeping him upright at this point and honestly, it has more to do with the way he's leaning into his locked joints than it does with balance or strength or anything else.

 _Fuuuck._ He wonders how in hell he got here.

For one, he _definitely_ doesn't make a habit of meeting random leather-clad app girls, and yet, there he was, waiting in what was apparently her favorite spot. Her loud entrance drew the attention every patron; she arrived in a blur of red and white, accompanied by the loud crack of a motorcycle engine.

He tried to chat her up but she shushed him, intent on listening to the spoken-word feature of the night. Even though she didn't want to talk, he stayed because she inexplicably crossed into his space and settled herself against him, back pressed into his front with his arms drawn around her. They stayed like that most of the show.

And that was another thing, he _certainly_ doesn't frequent seedy hippie bars that only serve shitty homebrewed craft beer, and yet there he was, for a full hour, listening to some no-name poet recite mystic nonconformist bullshit before the app girl yanked him out of his chair asking where he lived.

Somehow, after the clusterfuck that made up the most unlikely night of his life, she's here, in his apartment, reeking of tobacco ash and vice.

She's stroking down on him as she's sucking up and, _holy hell—_ he twitches violently. For a moment, he thinks he's seizing or something because he's never gotten vision spots from a goddamn blowjob before.

He looks at her again; can't pull his eyes away from her. He notices the fullness of her face despite the svelte line of her body and the lack of facial lines. He makes the easy logical leap to assume that she's probably a university freshman and he grimaces. _Her profile said she was 24._

He _definitely_ doesn't fucking make it a habit to bring home girls ten years his junior. Especially considering his position. But her air is as heady as a lavender field and he can't get enough of her nectar. If she fucking stops he'd—

His pride takes a nosedive when the girl looks up at him, around a mouthful of cock, his cock, _god—_ and she fucking smirks at him. All he can do is moan, loudly, and it's goddamn embarrassing how hot she's got him. He's so turned on, he could blow at any moment. It's like he's fucking sixteen again.

Somewhere in his mind he registers that his stupid phone has been vibrating nonstop on the floor, or wherever the fuck it is now; they'd knocked the piece of shit off the counter some time between when he last offered the app girl a drink and now.

 _It's probably Hattor—oh my fucking—god, fuck—_

His whole body tenses as his cock hits the back of the fucking redhead's fucking throat. He grabs a fistful of her copper hair and shoves her head down further and he feels her throat constrict in an involuntary gag. _Holy hell._ He's so close he—

Her nails bite into his back and he lets go of her in surprise. "What the hell" is the only protest he can get out before she's up and dragging him towards the living room by the corner of the dress shirt they'd unbuttoned but not bothered to take the rest of the way off. His knees buckle just once and he curses himself silently that he let himself get so whipped by some bitch he just met.

 _She's too far_ , he thinks, _and too in control_. He catches her wrist, saying gruffly, "c'mere." Shinichi pulls the girl close to him and their lips mold against each other in a breathy rendezvous.

There's nothing soft about her; her kiss is hard and demanding. His cock twitches at how fucking erotic she is. Her free hand wraps around his neck as she blindly leads them towards his couch in the corner. He redirects her to his room instead.

He can smell her perfume from behind her, a stormy goddamn aphrodisiac and he groans, trying to get closer. He tries to name the scent overwhelming his senses but loses his train of thought when she presses up against him.

His straining cock rubs up against her stomach and she fucking grinds into him, the cheeky cunt. She knows exactly what she's doing to him. He can feel her fucking smirking _again_ before she suddenly shoves him backwards. He looks up, ready to bite back at her but she's already straddling him and pushing at his shoulders.

She whispers, "shhh, shhh..." Another fucking smirk. Somehow she has a hand threaded through his hair and she's rubbing her bare dripping cunt onto his cock.

A flex of her fingers and she's pulling on his hair, forcing his head back. She doesn't stop fucking grinding. His head spins and his throat goes dry. She's leaving a stinging trail of lovebites up his jaw and then she's biting into his ear.

She says something but all he can concentrate on is the slow deliberate drag of her pussy on him. _Mouthy fucking tease_ he thinks and he bucks up into her _._ He tantalizes a long husky moan out of her and it makes him harder. His hands grip her waist for better purchase and for a while they just continue like that.

Sometimes she lets just the head push in a little bit and he loses a little more control every time he feels her wetness. The heat of her lips against his cooled pre-cum makes his head spin. He tries to push in more but she stops him each time until he resigns himself to being at her wicked mercy. Her head drops into the crook of his neck and she searches for a sensitive spot. Her nose nuzzles just behind his ear when he goes rigid.

There's a wicked tone in her voice when she says, "found it." The resulting shiver goes straight to his cock. He runs his hands up and down her sides, brushing past her breasts trying to convince her to pick up the pace.

"Fucking," he pants "get a move— _ah—_ on." He cries out and bucks into her again as she sucks on the spot on his neck again, harder this time.

"Settle down, pretty boy, and I'll ride you 'til dawn." He groans, completely at her mercy. Red reaches behind her and grabs his cock, lining it up with her wet cunt. They groan together in anticipation.

 _I haven't even fucking fingered her and she's this wet, holy fuck._ Their precum mixes where they're touching and all he can think of is how well he would fit in her, how tight she would be. He hears her husky moan as she rubs his cock against her pussy, back and forth.

He bucks again, and his cock pushes up further, making them both moan. She holds him erect as she grinds on him, gasping every time his head pushes against her clit. Her breath is hot on his neck, her arms braced on the back of the couch.

 _I'm gonna go fucking insane at this pace, I swear to fucking god,_ he thinks as he shifts so that he can kiss her again. She lets him just as she lifts up to line him up at her entrance.

As she lowers herself onto him, she forcefully tongues him. The deeper he is in her, the more vicious her mouth is against his, nips turning into bites, caresses into assaults. He doesn't notice. All he can concentrate on is the blistering heat between them and how her body molds to hold his shape.

"You're so fucking tight," he says as he marvels at the sight of him disappearing into her.

She wastes no time lifting up and slamming back down on him. Shinichi's hands are on her ass, automatically helping support her weight, helping her ride him faster, harder. Soon, his lips lose hers as she leans back, trying to match his erratic pace. Their rhythm is as chaotic as his incomplete cusses and her half-finished demands. He grunts.

He sees her tits bounce up and down with her, bare and enticing. "God, you look so fucking good." He can't fucking help himself, and latches on, tongue flicking at the hardened nubs.

Her breath comes in stutters as her arousal builds. Her hands find purchase on the bed around his thighs and she lifts up. She trembles from the strain of keeping her position and it tightens her cunt around him. It's too fucking much for him and they lose sync for a moment. His cock misses its mark and he slips out. She groans in impatience but he is inside her again before the sound has even finished.

His pace is relentless. He doesn't hesitate when she collapses back on her arms, her precarious position finally giving way. In one smooth motion, he lifts her legs up and over his shoulders. _She's goddamn flexible,_ he thinks.

Now above her, he looks at her face scrunched and red from exertion. He wonders what she's thinking and as if on cue, she tosses him an irritating smirk. Like she's fucking taunting him. Like she knows exactly how goddamn good she fucking is.

In that instant he decides that if she's the best goddamn lay he's ever had, _by god,_ he would be hers too. He slams into her and she cries out, smirk lost to pleasure. He pulls all the way out and slams back down on her. Her breath catches and her hands reach out across the bed looking for something to hold onto.

In response he restricts her. His arms around her close in. He leans into her legs like he wants to crush her. A hand comes up between them and clamps around his neck. Her grip is vice. Her eyes taunt him. His cock twitches inside her and he stills, determined to not fucking lose to the freshman bitch in his bed.

Her left hand joins her right and he is frozen on the edge. The air deprivation makes his head spin and his cock strains to just fucking release into her already but the sheer strength of his will, he forces the feeling back down.

"Come for me, pretty boy." He hears the challenge in her annoying fucking voice and with a cry, breaks out of her hold. He is rough when he pulls her up, a mocking laugh on her lips, and shoves her down on her hands and knees. He doesn't give her time to rearrange herself.

Grabbing a fistful of red, he uses her whole body to push onto his cock. They both moan at the collision. In between breaths he manages a taunt. She groans, the most vocal she's been tonight, at being called _Princess_ and grinds her ass into him.

"Holy— Fucking—"

He pulls completely out again and moves as slow as he can manage back into her dripping cunt so she can feel every inch of his domination. He tries fucking her from behind, using the same agonizing pace she'd set for them earlier but he could only hold back for so long. Her body is too sweet to let him last. Quickly, his long even strokes give way to shorter, more frantic thrusts.

Her voice tilts higher and he revels in how wanton she is. "Is that how you fucking like it, Princess?" He teases her, slackening his grip on her hair as if to let go only to grab at her again, pulling her up off her hands.

Both of them are panting hard. He's leaving hickies across her neck and shoulders trying to find a chink in her control. Finally, he sucks hard on a spot between her shoulder blades and she lets out a completely unrestrained moan. He goes for it again and she is even louder this time. "Found it," he echoes her earlier words.

With this, he has complete control of them and for once, she has no smart aleck words for him. He assaults her sweet spot relentlessly and it is all she can do to keep herself upright. Moans slip through their lips freely: hers are from the pleasure she takes from him and his are from watching her fall from grace. He treats each sound that escapes from her like a small victory.

Finally, fucking finally, he can feel her shattering around him. She comes with little more noise than a sharp inhale as she rides out her orgasm. He barely lasts two more thrusts before he pulls out. His grunts as he comes, erratically jerking himself off. His orgasm much more vocal. His cum is sticky and pale on her thighs. He admires the view for a moment before she collapses into the sheets, strength sapped.

He's fucking spent too. He sits back needing to catch his breath _._ She rolls onto her side and he makes a mental note to change the sheets when they were done. They recover in silence.

Suddenly, she gets up and walks out of the room. He had to appreciate her confidence. She didn't try to cover up at all. _I guess she does have a bangin body…_ He watches as she walks into his kitchen.

Where normal people would ask for permission, she just fucking waltzes right in and makes herself at home. It pisses him off but considering he was hoping to go another round before she leaves, he lets her continue. She opens his fridge and after some shuffling, pulls out a carton of juice.

She mockingly offers him some.

 _This fucking cunt,_ he thinks. She pours the last of his juice into a glass and takes it with her to the bathroom. _She's really fucking making herself at home._ He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and checks his phone as he waits for her to clean up.

 _Hattori called a few times...He's probably drunk off his ass._ A quick scan of his texts confirmed this. _He needs a goddamn girlfriend._ No other calls or messages.

Looking up to confirm the girl hadn't returned, he pulls up the app he found her on, trying to to see if it had information about her age. He hasn't forgotten how young she looks. He puts the phone down in a rush when she clears her throat, back and still very much naked.

Shinichi catches a glimpse of the marks he'd left on her and grins, momentarily distracted. He watches as she bends down and grabs his button down off the floor and shrugs it on. His cock twitches at the sight.

"I'm a senior." His panic must have shown on his face because she immediately follows it up with "in college, you dumbass."

"Oh," he says dumbly. "You look...young?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "Get a pizza, pepperoni." she orders, walking into the kitchen to wash her empty cup.

He mutters to himself "bossy bitch..." but finds himself agreeing with her words because they _had_ skipped dinner. When she comes back, he asks again, "How old are you?"

"Rude. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to ask a woman's age?" When he just stares at her, she relents and reassures him "I'm legal, stop being weird."

He notices that she's technically sidestepped his question about her age but figures he'd been deep enough in her already that another round or two wouldn't change anything. She said she was legal and they're two consenting adults. He'd figure out how he felt about being _at least_ 10 years her senior in the morning.

"Didn't you say something about riding me 'til dawn?"

"Buy the fucking pizza." His fingers were already dialing his favorite spot. As soon as the pie is ordered, she's on him and making good on her promise.

 **Word Count: 2,690**


End file.
